1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator. More particularly, it relates to an electrostatic precipitator for collecting a mist and the like produced when a coolant is dispersed in cutting operations of various machines such as lathes and cylindrical grinding plates.
2. Background Art
Generally, the housing of typical electrostatic precipitators for collecting a mist and the like has an upper inlet for introducing air into the housing and a lower outlet for discharging the air out of the housing. The inlet and the outlet are communicated with each other through cylindrical dust collection electrodes extending vertically within the housing. The air introduced into the housing through the inlet flows through the dust collection electrodes and is discharged from the housing through the outlet. A discharge electrode is provided within each dust collection electrode. When a voltage is applied between the dust collection electrodes and the discharge electrodes, a direct current electric field is developed therebetween. Fine particles such as those of the mist and the like in the air flowing through the dust collection electrodes are attracted to and adhere to the inner walls of the dust collection electrodes due to the influence of the direct current electric field. The fine particles are, therefore, removed from the air so that air containing fewer fine particles is discharged from the outlet.
Liquid droplets are formed when the mist adhering to the inner walls of the dust collection electrodes coalesces. The droplets then flow downward along the inner wall of each dust collection electrode due to their own weight and are drained off from the dust collection electrodes through their open bottom ends. The electrostatic precipitator thus constructed is mounted, for example, on a cutting machine and collects the mist produced thereby.
However, if the mist content of the air is high, such a conventional electrostatic precipitator is not sufficient to collect the mist while the air flows through the dust collection electrode. As such, the air may still have a significant amount of the mist when it is discharged from the outlet.
When a conventional electrostatic precipitator is mounted on a cutting machine, it may be horizontally mounted depending on the arrangement of the cutting machine. In such a case, the dust collection electrodes extend horizontally so that the droplets adhered to the inner walls of the dust collection electrodes may not be drained off from and accumulated within the dust collection electrodes.